Switch devices in a network may be configured to manage network communications of one or more physical servers. The physical servers in the network may host one or more virtual machines, and thus, the switch devices that manage the network communications of the physical servers may also manage communications of the one or more virtual machines. Virtual machines may be reassigned to different physical servers in the network based on network conditions. The switch devices need to be aware of the virtual machine assignment in order to forward communications between virtual machines in the network.